This project is investigating the expression of a human lectin which shares 75% identity with a Xenopus calcium-binding lectin. In situ hybridization experiments are being performed on sections of small intestine and heart, the two tissues shown to express the highest amounts of human lectin mRNA. This subproject will contribute evidence about the direct involvement of specific lectins (carbohydrate-binding proteins) in cell-cell recognition and adhesion during development.